


La Douleur Exquise

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮并没有害单相思，好吗？她只是……礼貌地在远处倾慕。他们的公寓或许只有两米的距离，但是这并不能解决她的问题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Douleur Exquise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503635) by MyLadyElise. 

> 原注：“La douleur exquise”这句法语无法用英语确切地翻译出来。从字面上，它可以译为“the exquisite pain”，强烈的痛苦，然而，它是指那种求而不得的爱所带来的痛苦。更好的解释是，你想要一个人，但是你知道他/她是你所不能拥有的、遥不可及的人。这种感觉揪心又令人沉迷，所以“求而不得的爱”并不能很好地表达出这个意思。因为求而不得的爱是指一种情感关系，而“la douleur exquise”更倾向于心态。

**第一章** **晨歌****[1]**

No, you don't know the one

Who dreams of you at night

And longs to kiss your lips

And longs to hold you tight

Oh I'm just a friend

That's all I've ever been

~ "You Don't Know Me" written by Eddy Arnold and sung by Michael Bublé

他一直更像是她哥哥的敌人。金妮一只手就能数得过来他们在战前的交集。她曾经可怜过他……好吧，或许并不总是这样。但是她曾经感受过，离黑暗太近的那种灼伤感。哪怕黑魔标记开始褪色，也仍然会留下难以彻底去除的烙印。

他从来都不是她的敌人，但是她也从来没想过，他有一天会成为她的朋友。

金妮偏偏在巴黎重遇了他。一天早晨，他去了位于蒙帕尔纳斯一个魔法社区附近的德拉库尔面包店。她已经当了一年学徒，勉强能听说法语。

德拉科用流利的法语快速地说了一连串复杂的需求，只想看她难以听懂的样子。当她想用英语解释清楚时，他坚持说法语，那一脸坏笑的样子立刻让她回到了霍格沃茨。她红了脸，斩钉截铁地报以回应，看马尔福敢不敢嘲笑她的口音。

他不敢。

第二天，他又出现了，还是同样的行为，哪怕他没有嘲笑她，可他依然从中取乐。金妮宁愿他嘲笑自己。那样她就知道该怎么办了，她或许会用一两道咒语搞定。

不知不觉中，这变成了一种规律。有时他会在午餐时过来，有那么一两次，她困惑地接受了他邀她一起吃午餐的请求。她花了几个星期才意识到，他很孤单，想接触一些来自祖国的熟悉的事物。哪怕是一个韦斯莱。

一天下午，面包店的生意不那么忙了，德拉库尔先生让她提前下了班，鼓励她去探索这座城市。“逛一逛吧[2]。”他说。金妮在蒙帕尔纳斯信步闲逛，觉得格外孤单。在闹哄哄的陋居中长大，她还没有习惯这么多独处的时间。她不是那种浪费时间的人，喜欢漫步目的地闲逛。

她在魔法书店利泰拉特飞路到了第八区，英国大使馆就坐落在圣奥诺雷街。一个平平无奇的假的小拱门是魔法界的入口。她眺望远方，能看到爱丽舍宫入口上方飘扬的三色旗。

她看着几个人穿过砖墙拱门，就像学生们穿过伦敦国王十字9 ¾站台一样。快三点了，马尔福很快就要简短地介绍英国大使，而英国大使要发表一个重要演讲。今天早晨，她在面包店给他送去现磨咖啡和巧克力面包时，他坦率地抱怨了一通。

“我做了所有工作，而马洛得到了所有功劳。”他恼火地说。

她坐下来，看他翻着笔记。“现在你知道那种感觉了吧，马尔福？”

“她甚至都不会说法语。”这是他的回答。

“不是吧！”

他没有回答，但是她看到他的嘴角扬了起来。

金妮不知道她为什么认真地记住了这件事，也不知道她为什么站在大使馆门前，看着人们进进出出。那个浅笑和那一大沓羊皮纸似乎都在驱她向前。

两个人正在讨论大使即将发表的声明，她跟在他们身后走了进去。她听到了只言片语，跟着他们来到了一间会议室。金妮藏在后面，媒体鱼贯而入，她看着马尔福在讲台上翻着羊皮纸，与其他官员商谈。他看上去惊人的官方……如果她实话实说，他看上去很好。

马尔福以法语开始了演讲，他的发音很清晰，没人会知道英语才是他的母语。他自然而又自信，甚至是迷人的。她从未亲身经历过他这样的公开演说。当他介绍完马洛大使，大使开始了她排练过的演讲，论战后的英法经济和外交关系的正常化，人们的兴趣明显降低了。

金妮一个字都没听进去。她的心莫名跳得很快。她贴在墙边，想走到他的那边，这样他可能就会看到她，知道有人欣赏他的辛勤工作。但是她不知道为什么。他们都算不上朋友。

他看到了她，她发誓他僵住了。或许她也僵住了。

她的心莫名砰地一声。

她留下观看了整场会议，看马尔福对付媒体，处理马洛似乎难以回答的复杂提问。他能轻松地用两种语言做出深入浅出的解释，自他们相识后，她头一次如此钦佩他的天分。会议结束之后，人们渐渐离开，只有几个人还流连在此，庆贺自己能身在这样一场成功的发布会。马尔福向她走了过来，他没有表达惊讶，所以她也觉得无需解释。

“我们去吃晚餐吧。”他说，将手放在她的腰上，引着她走向门口。又来了。她的心又砰地一声。

他们在他的公寓附近吃了红酒焖鸡，他的公寓位于玛莱区魔法端一栋时髦的旧建筑中，离德拉库尔在福伯格圣安东尼的房子有一段距离。她不知道他们在聊些什么。他们有时会争论，如果他们不争论，那就不是马尔福或韦斯莱了。但是，她对马尔福有了一种新奇的看法。她看到了他身上的伟大，一簇火花越来越大，令她震颤。当他对她说，他有朝一日将成为魔法部长时，她毫不惊讶。不是他想成为——而是他将成为。他想要权力，但是他也想改变世界。他没有这样对她说，但是她看得出来。

她给他讲了自己与德拉库尔一家一起的工作，她热爱法国烹饪、烘焙和糕点，以后想在对角巷开一家属于自己的法国面包店。与他的梦想相比，她的梦想平凡无奇，但他仍然专注地倾听。他有这种天赋。

不知为何，她没有提到她的未婚夫西莫。后来，《预言家日报》派西莫来采访苹果地神箭队和巴黎射手队的比赛，他顺路过来看她，她发现西莫与马尔福暗暗较劲儿，都惊讶于对方的敌意。马尔福从来都不是西莫的敌人。

_ 三年后……_

金妮早就习惯了面包房的工作时间。现在刚刚早晨五点多，但她已经醒了，正在试验配方，准备今天的产品。她和芙蓉一起开的面包房刚刚营业一个月，她仍然为它能否成功而感到焦虑。她需要每块糕点、蛋糕或派都是独一无二且完美的。

她会花上几个小时创造新的配方，或改良旧方子。她想让“让他们吃蛋糕吧”精致、吸引人和充满原创性。她想让她的母亲和她的老师德拉库尔先生感到骄傲。她让德拉科帮她试验新配方。他向来直言批评，所以她相信他的赞赏。

她端着一只装着三个迷你覆盆子奶油酥的盘子，驱赶着在她脚边兴奋蹦跳的小狗。“别动了。”她对它们说，它们不耐烦地叫着，嗅着黄油的香味。

“对不起，宝贝们。这些是给爸爸的，但是妈咪有其他好东西给你们。”两只吉娃娃兴奋地跺着前爪，哒哒哒哒，仿佛是激动人心的时刻到来之前的打鼓声。“来吧。”

小狗们跟着她来到德拉科的门口。她将手按在门把手上，散发出温暖的光，门锁开了。她是享有这个特权的少数几个人之一。实际上是三个人之一，另外两个人是他的父母。她每次将手贴在冰冷的金属上时，都会想到这项特权，而且是想太多，她会想太多德拉科的每一处细节。

公寓里很暗，只有几根蜡烛的微弱光线，一条长袍随意地搭在椅子上，几张羊皮纸杂乱地堆在茶几上。某把椅子上可能还挂着一条领带，等着家养小精灵去收拾。看来他又熬夜了。

她几乎要为打扰他而感到愧疚了，但是她知道，他仍然很快就会起床。参加另一场会议，又是漫长的一天。他很严肃地对待他在魔法部和马尔福基金会的角色。这种严肃远比她与他在巴黎重遇时所料想得要强烈，他对待大使馆的工作态度也远远不及。这不仅是通往魔法部的一块踏脚石。他完全沉浸在了政治细节中。

她立刻开始冲泡咖啡，将糕点放在岛式柜台上，用一道加热咒语保鲜。小狗们仍然围在她的脚边，她从围裙里拿出两块花生黄油饼干扔给了它们。它们立刻藏起来，品尝和守卫它们的美食，而金妮则凝视着通往德拉科卧室的昏暗走廊。

她打开几盏灯，调整了房间的温度。德拉科喜欢的温度对金妮和需要温暖的小狗们来说都太冷了。在更加充足的光线中，她看到了德拉科昨晚熬到深夜的证据。他的餐桌上散落着一沓又一沓的羊皮纸，一边是弄脏的羊皮纸和草稿，另一边歪歪斜斜地放着打开的案卷。

有时遇到这样的早晨，他们的时间安排又合拍，她会爬到他的床上。她从未睡过这么柔软的床。她喜欢床单上他的须后水和古龙水味道，她会将脸贴在上面。

他趴在床上睡得正香，头发乱糟糟的，一条胳膊垂到了床边。毯子和床单都堆在他的腰部，露出了他的上身。她喜欢他的背部线条，喜欢他的肩胛骨。他的后背很美，在遇到他之前，她从不知道自己还会痴迷这个。

她钻进毯子里，蜷缩在他身边，一条胳膊自然地搭在了他的身上。她的指尖抚摸着他的腰侧。她很清楚自己在做什么。这不是他们第一次这样度过早晨了，虽然他们前一晚通常会狂欢作乐，这么多年来，他们拥有不少宝贵的玩乐时光。她想用指尖抚摸他的脊椎，将手掌贴在他的腰上，轻轻亲吻他的肩膀，等他扭动着醒来。

但是有一条线是她不能跨越的，德拉科从来没有暗示过，他发觉了她的情感。

这样真的很奇怪，他们拥有彼此，会这样触碰，所有闲暇时间都和对方一起度过，他们之间很亲密，但是又不够亲密。如果他想要她，多年之前他就能得到她了，但是他没有这样做。所以她现在才会趴在他的身边，觉得她现在和与哈利在一起时一样可悲。或许要更加可悲吧。

她冰凉的脚趾不经意间碰到了他的腿肚子，德拉科动了动。

“几点了？”他在枕头中喃喃道。

“五点半。”

他发出了一声呻吟。

“你几点睡觉的？”

他翻身仰面躺着，让她将头靠在他的胸口。他的身上有着淡淡的古龙水味道，那是她上个月送给他的生日礼物。“快两点吧。”他的手在她的肩上放了一会儿。

她皱起了眉头。“德拉科，你不能保持这种节奏。你会生病的。”

“我没事。”他用同一只手揉了揉脸，她抬起身看向他的眼睛。低垂的双眼中仍旧满是睡意，但是眼下的黑眼圈与他的肤色格格不入。或者说缺乏他的色彩。她一定流露出了关切的神情，因为他又动了动，强调道：“我很好。把这份提案交给部长之后，我会休息几天。”

“嗯。”

“你在这儿干什么？你不是应该在面包房吗？”

“加布丽在开店，但我几分钟后就过去了。我想给你送早餐。”

“你信任她吗？”

“不完全信任。”她说，跟着他一同从床上起身，一边欣赏着他的身材。在昏暗的光线中，他看不清她的脸，她可以随意地望着他。他没有穿上衣睡觉。他一直这样。他的灰色拉绳裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰间，她是真的很爱他的后腰。

金妮给小狗们喂了食后，刚刚洗完澡的德拉科也来到了厨房。他的外表完美无瑕，就连黑眼圈也被他用魔法遮住了。

小狗们停了下来，小尾巴来回晃动着，看了看它们的碗，又看向德拉科，不知道要先关注哪个才好。它们七个月了，还不及德拉科的手大。他伸手揉了揉它们的小耳朵。小狗们满足地继续吃饭了。

德拉科吃早餐时，金妮解释道：“我今天要把它们留在这里，卢娜在她父亲家里找到了一本食谱，她要送过来，我怕她会把它们放出去。”

“没事。我会让蒂皮遛遛它们。”

“我觉得阿瑞斯的耳朵可能又感染了。”她说，他正嚼着奶油酥。“如果你有时间，能去宠物治疗师那里再拿一些滴耳剂吗？或者让你的秘书去一下？霍奇斯星期二中午就关门了，我来不及。”

他点点头，又拿了一块奶油酥。“真好吃，这是什么？”

她开心地笑了。“我改良的奶油酥。”

“给魔法部今早的订单中加一些。”他说。他仍然很困，所以她从他这里得不到其他评价了。但是他都吃光了，挑剔又傲慢的马尔福喜欢她做的所有东西，她真欢喜。

当她走向门口时，他叫道：“记得六点在庄园的晚餐。母亲想核对一下阿瓦隆义卖会的细节。”

“我记得。”她回答。

[1] 原注：晨歌（aubade）是一首早晨的爱情歌曲，通常是描述恋人在黎明时分离。传统上来说，这是一首在睡着的女子的门口或床边所歌唱的吟游歌曲。

[2] 原文系法语。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章** **让他们吃蛋糕吧**

Hold me close and hold me fast

This magic spell you cast

This is la vie en rose

~ English version of "La Vie en Rose," sung by Cristin Milioti

“我不明白你是怎么读下去那些胡言乱语的。”金妮皱着嘴唇说。

加布丽露出了少女一般的笑容。“噢，金妮。”每次兴奋时，她都会这么叫着金妮的名字。“这是一个可爱的故事。”

“嗯，我在丽痕书店看到广告了。”

加布丽叹了口气。“真是太棒了[1]。蜡烛之光可以穿透时间的黑暗。法版封面用最英俊的模特饰演了格威迪恩。如果能拥有他们那种天崩地裂海枯石烂的爱情，我死都愿意。”

“听上去不怎么健康啊。”金妮说，将面粉洒在面团上。她将面团切成两半，然后又洒上面粉，开始揉面。

“你的浪漫呢，金妮？”

“悲惨地埋在一大堆魔法部的文书工作之下了。”金妮嘀咕道，努力不去想德拉科赤裸的肩膀。“或者在宠物治疗师那里。我希望他不要忘记阿瑞斯的滴耳剂，因为如果他希望我与他在庄园会面的话，我可没有时间——”

加布丽气呼呼地说：“你根本没听我说话。我甚至不知道你在说什么。谁在宠物治疗师那里寻找浪漫啊？”

“什么？”金妮皱着眉头，停下了揉面的手。

“金妮，你迷恋你的宠物治疗师吗？”加布丽问道，不知道是要挽回金妮的注意力，还是取笑她。金妮毕业之后在德拉库尔家生活，她仿佛变成了他们的另一个女儿，而加布丽也乐意拥有一个与她年纪相仿的姐姐。

“没有！”金妮哆嗦了一下。“霍奇斯先生很好，但他大概八十岁了。”

“啊，那你一定又在想德拉科了。”加布丽坏笑着总结道。

金妮严厉地看了她一眼。“你不是要做好几批派皮吗，加布丽？”

加布丽走向案板台，那里放着一块等候处理的面团。“还有很多时间，我们再过一个多小时才开店呢。”

看到金妮拉下的脸，她立刻开始切割面团和称重了。“我至少可以给你讲讲那本书吧？我昨晚刚看完，真的好想聊聊它啊。”

“只要你继续工作。”金妮让步了。“塞拉菲娜·扎比尼十点之前要拿到三打迷你巧克力和苹果派，魔法部为今早的会议订购了四打奶油酥。”

“德拉科会来取货吗？”

“我估计不会，实习生或者其他人会过来拿吧。”

“哦。”

“你失望吗？”

“是啊[2]。”加布丽叹了口气。“德拉科那么美，不是英俊，而是美。你不觉得吗？”她没有等待金妮的赞同。这是众所周知的事情。就算金妮极力隐藏她对德拉科的感情（她也是这样做的），可加布丽和芙蓉太了解她了。“我真喜欢他过去每天早晨去爸爸的面包房的时光。我每天都起得很早，等他过来，但是他只和柜台旁边的你斗嘴。我真嫉妒你可以招待他，但是你却一直挖苦他。”

金妮翻了个白眼。“他活该，不过我还以为你迷恋哈利呢。”

“我是迷恋哈利，不过我也喜欢德拉科。他太漂亮了。”加布丽停了下来，用魔杖让面团开始卷起来，虽然她知道，金妮更喜欢亲手为面团整形。你必须感受面团，德拉库尔先生会这样说，而他将她培养得非常好。“之后，我必须回到布斯巴顿，我很害怕你会让他像阿利一样爱上你。”

“哈利从来都没有爱过我。”

“可能爱过[3]。”

“可能没有。”

“我那时觉得你爱着他，芙蓉也这么认为。”

“我那时和西莫订婚了，你知道的。哈利和我早就结束了。”

“我是说德拉科。”

“哦。”金妮脸红了。“那你们两个都错了。”

“哼。”

“你的书怎么样？”金妮将面团放在保温器中发酵，然后在围裙上擦了擦手，看向加布丽。

年轻女巫立刻眉开眼笑，所有与德拉科有关的念头都被抛到了脑后。她丢下手中的派皮，走向金妮的工作台，将那本书放在她的面前。“你一定要看看，金妮。”

“为什么？”

“因为格威迪恩英俊又完美……优雅又精致。他活了一千多年。你能想象他所看到的世界吗？”加布丽将书塞进了金妮手中。“在遇到莫温娜之前，他对什么都很冷淡。”

见金妮不为所动，她补充道：“在遇到她之前，他甚至没有感情。”

“那这个十全十美的女性典范呢？”金妮取笑道。“我相信她也是完美无缺的吧。”

“不是的，她很笨拙，样貌也平平无奇。”

“虽然她不完美，他还是爱上了她？”

“当然，因为她是他的真爱，他的灵魂认出了她。或者说，如果他还有灵魂的话。”加布丽回答得非常认真，金妮这么嘲弄她，觉得有些愧疚，但是她怀疑她的智慧并不会迷恋这种虚构的爱情故事。她曾经那样爱过哈利和西莫。梅林才知道，她对德拉科那种不求回报的爱慕会有什么结果。她只能想到心碎。

加布丽闭上双眼，激情的思绪令她震颤不已。虚构的爱情故事再好不过了。永远可以期待，永远不会失望，永远不会毁掉你。想到这些，金妮也就随她去了，她的小助手如此单纯，真是令人难受。

“当然了。”金妮附和道，随手翻着书页，忍住笑容看着幼稚的描写。看到一处情节时，她睁大了双眼。这本书可能并不单纯。“加布丽，这不是好书！德拉库尔夫人知道你在读什么吗？”

“当然，这本书是妈妈给我的[4]。”

“好吧，我无法想象我妈会在我十七岁时给我一本爱情小说，尤其还有……相当露骨的情节。”

“并不十分露骨。”加布丽争辩道。

金妮清了清喉咙。“他那颤动的下身？谁说的？”她合上书，不禁红了脸。“我不想知道极度平庸的莫温娜要对那个颤动的东西做什么。”

加布丽狡猾的表情惹恼了她。“你当然想知道了。芙蓉也看了，这本书里面并不是只有性爱情节。”

“哦。”

“真的！芙蓉也喜欢格威迪恩和莫温娜。”

“芙蓉的阅读品味很差。”金妮说，她的生意伙伴和嫂子就在这时走了进来。她从芙蓉手中接过一小盒墨西哥香草豆和几瓶浓缩汁，并有些兴奋地翻看着每个瓶子。它们可以用在她的韦斯莱奶奶咖啡蛋糕上。或许今晚在马尔福庄园吃过晚饭后，她还可以做一个蛋糕，和德拉科一起品尝。

“才不是呢。”芙蓉一边脱掉斗篷和帽子，一边反驳道。“你们在说什么？”

“我在说服金妮试试《烛光》。”

“一提到书，金妮和赫敏一样势利眼。”芙蓉说。“她和马尔福在一起太久，已经接受不了新鲜事物了。”

“我才没有那么糟糕，但是我确实觉得这本书很荒谬。”

“它很有趣。有时候读点烂书也挺好的。”她的嫂子争论道。

“它是烂书，还是一本文笔非常差的烂书。”金妮固持己见，她翻着书，大声读道：“他有着书中吸血鬼那种脱俗的美，长生不老而又完美，他太美了，既不像人类，也不像是真实存在的。如果他是恶魔，她心甘情愿受到诅咒。她宁愿永远待在地狱里，也不愿去没有格威迪恩的乐土。”

金妮发出窒息的声音，将书翻了过去，阅读封底上的文字。

加布丽继续说道：“格威迪恩是最后的古凯尔特人，唯一知晓阿瓦隆地点的巫师，只要他有水喝，就永远不会变老和死去。”

“听上去好像蹩脚版本的《不老泉》，那可真是一本好书。”

“我没看过，是麻瓜小说吗？”加布丽问。

“是吧。”金妮谨慎地回答。“不过那本书里可没有‘颤动的下身’。”

加布丽的失望显而易见，金妮笑了起来。“我知道你就是想看那种情节。”

“当然了。”芙蓉说，她拿起每日记事簿，查看今天的订单。“加布丽还是少女。”

“我讨厌你这么说，芙蓉。”加布丽抱怨道。“我不是小孩了。”金妮露出了坏笑，但是她记得自己在哥哥们周围也有同样的感觉。必须强调自己不是小孩，真的会很不高兴。

“不。”芙蓉慈爱地说，这让她的妹妹气恼不已。“你是一个少女。”

“我也能写得比这个好。”

“哈！”

金妮对嘲弄的加布丽皱起了眉头。“我真的能写得比这个好。”

芙蓉也笑了起来。

“我能！”

“我没有质疑你，金妮。”芙蓉说，“但是我很想看看你会有什么想法。”

加布丽只是翻了个白眼。

金妮打量着封面，又随意地翻了翻书页，但是她几乎没有注意上面的文字。这是最荒谬和陈词滥调的故事：一个不死人爱上了凡人。他会为她放弃永生吗？她会放弃她的灵魂吗？其中混入了一些华而不实的情节，独创性在哪儿呢？

“你知道吗？”金妮说，“我要开始写了。”

加布丽发出了嘲笑，但她至少继续做派了。

金妮从保温器中拿出面团，开始准备德拉科的魔法部订单。她可以写一本爱情小说。这件事甚至会很有趣。

芙蓉对每一位顾客说，玛丽·安托瓦内特[5]没有说过“没有面包，就让他们去吃布里欧修吧[6]”。虽然她们的面包店名来源于此[7]，她仍坚定地为这位可怜的末代王后辩护。

“那你为什么同意用这个店名？”见到一位顾客因为这堂突如其来的历史课皱起眉头后，金妮问她。

“啊……”芙蓉耸了耸肩，“应该说它……迷人吧？”

“迷人？”金妮笑了起来。“好吧。”

加布丽狡猾地看了她姐姐一眼。“或许……我们可以在袋子或盒子上加个小注解，这样你就能喘口气了，我的姐姐。”

“让他们吃蛋糕吧，下面加上一个括号。”金妮笑着轻声说道，“只不过玛丽·安托瓦内特并没有说过。芙蓉·韦斯莱将为您详细解释。”

“哈哈。”芙蓉说，伸手揉了揉妹妹认真编好的卷发。

金妮对她们的打闹翻了个白眼。有一个姐妹和有许多哥哥真是太不一样了，她想。

下午时，德拉科过来了，金妮让芙蓉去招呼客人，而她将德拉科带到厨房，私下里询问他的会议。他没说许多细节，但是他似乎很开心，她也松了口气。

“我晚些再和你细说。”他向她保证，抓着她的围裙角将她拽到身边。“你今早的订单非常优秀，韦斯莱小姐。”

她露出了微笑。“小心点儿你的长袍，你需要掸掉上面的面粉和糖了。”这就是他们的相处方式。他们并不沉湎于相互恭维，哪怕对方真的很值得夸赞。好吧，反正她不会这样做。

“没事。”他说。“我现在要回家了。”

“挺好，在晚餐之前和宝贝们依偎在一起。”

“我不和小狗们依偎在一起。”他讥笑道。

“你当然不了。所以我从来不会将阿瑞斯和雅典娜与你一起捉奸在床。”

他露出了坏笑。“当然不会了。”他将手搭在她的腰际。她……永远也无法习惯。“和我回家，韦斯莱。”

她的脸红了，她真的很努力不要脸红了，但是他的话有时候听上去很像暗示。“真诱人。”她说。

“你可以翘班。你已经在这里待了十个小时了。”

“我三点之后才能离开。加布丽到时会回来，我不能让芙蓉自己应付这么繁忙的时段。”

“好吧。”他松开了她。

“你记得滴耳剂吗？”

“汉娜把它们送到了公寓。”

“好的，那我们五点再见？”她问。

他吻了吻她的脸，让她吓了一跳。“你也应该好好睡一觉，金。你看上去糟透了，宝贝。”

他离开时，她推搡着他，但是芙蓉留意到了她慌乱的神情，她的手一直放在他吻过的地方。金妮来到柜台旁边时，芙蓉意有所指地看了她一眼。

“我没有单相思。”金妮抗议道。

“或许吧。”芙蓉说，“我什么都没说哦。”她不必说什么。加布丽会直接嘲讽她，而芙蓉比她的妹妹更加狡猾。金妮真高兴加布丽请求午休时间长一些，和朋友一起逛街，这样她就没有见到德拉科了。她不知道哪样更烦人——看加布丽讨好德拉科，还是忍受她的含沙射影。她把加布丽当作妹妹一样疼爱，但是她才是那个惯于做妹妹的人。

“我没有害单相思，好吗。”金妮重申。“我只是……礼貌地在远处倾慕。”

“你们的公寓之间只有两米距离？”

金妮脸红了。有时甚至不到两米。

[1] 原文系法语。

[2] 原文系法语。

[3] 原文系法语。

[4] 原文系法语。

[5] 法国国王路易十六的妻子，死于法国大革命。

[6] 原文系法语，布里欧修为一种法式奶油圆面包。

[7] 金妮和芙蓉的蛋糕店名为Let Them Eat Cake。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章** **日落之前**

There's nothing that your mind can't do

~ Helpless, composer and lyricist Lin-Manuel Miranda for Hamilton the Musical

三点半钟，金妮在加布丽的取笑中离开了面包房，她会留下来帮芙蓉关店。

“和公婆玩得愉快。”她说，还在为没见到德拉科而闹脾气。

金妮朝她做了个鬼脸，但是没有回话。加布丽不会在意的，她坚定地认为，反应激烈就说明一定有事。她提着蛋糕盒，幻影移形回到家，还有充足的时间沐浴更衣。纳西莎是一个准时的人，这就意味着她需要提前三十分钟到达，喝餐前饮料。

小狗们还在德拉科那里，所以她可以飞快地洗澡和更衣，她还记得他向她保证，晚点再和她细说。当时在面包房拥挤的柜台旁，他十分矜持。他走到哪里都会吸引目光，马尔福总会成为八卦的目标，尤其当他们既年轻又英俊，还以前所未有的速度爬上了魔法部的高位。

她选择了一条简单的黑色及膝连衣裙和一件配套的七分袖外套。黑色很适合她。一直都是这样。它会将她披在肩头的卷发衬托得颜色更深。一条简洁的珍珠项链和配套耳环为她的搭配锦上添花——那是去年圣诞节德拉科送给她的礼物。星期二晚上在庄园的“便饭”从来都不随便。大约两年以前，她第一次参加时就知道了。

金妮发现小狗们蜷缩在德拉科的枕头上，睡得正香，她走进房间也没有吵醒它们。她想象着它们在他的脚边蹦来跳去、哀哀叫唤，直到他屈从地将它们抱到床上。他不愿意像金妮一样，让两只小狗踏足他的卧室。

德拉科在相邻的浴室中叫道：“真好，你来了。我们离开之前，我要和你说点事情。”门开了，温热潮湿的气体涌进了卧室。金妮抚着头发，担心它会卷起来，他的语气让她有些紧张，她尽力让自己冷静下来。

他出现时，她的心又莫名砰地一声。他穿着黑色长袍，头发像她喜欢的那样朝后梳着。他的灰眼睛是石板的颜色。他夸赞着她：“你看上去不错。”

金妮坏笑着说：“比糟糕好点？”

“比上不足比下有余吧，韦斯莱。”

她假装受到了侮辱。“如果我只是比上不足比下有余，或许我应该让你自己玩去吧。”

这是他们之间的游戏。奚落和取笑。她不能说出她的真实感受，因为有一条无形却危险的线。最好不要迈入那片区域，否则她很可能会伤心。

“你清楚地知道，你是一位美丽的女巫，金。”德拉科说，拨弄着他的袖扣。

他们之间无形的线——她不能跨过的那条——微微波动了。

“阿瓦隆义卖会还有三周举行。”他故作随意地说。

“是的……”她察觉到了他的紧张。他和她在一起时从不紧张。

“事情是这样的。”他说。有那么疯狂的一刻，她以为他要取消他们的约会了。其实那并不算真正的约会，可她感到的痛苦仍然令她吃惊。“我没有把所有事情都和你说，因为我不知道你会是什么反应。”

这一点都不让人安心。“我需要坐下来听吗？”

“不用。”他说，他的语气又故作随意了，但是金妮察觉到了其中的一丝紧张。“我只是需要你帮我一个忙。”

德拉科从未向她要求过什么，她也想不出来他会需要什么帮助。她没把陪伴他出席各种重大场合算在内，因为那是你会为朋友和你爱的巫师做的事情。哪怕他并不知情。她示意他继续，他在她面前停了下来，小心翼翼地保持着他们之间的距离。

“事情是这样的。”他又开始拨弄袖扣。“我需要你作为女主人出席。”他的神情没有流露出一丝软弱，可她意识到，他在等她拒绝。

“为什么？你的父母呢？”

“我的父母……有些问题。”她没法对此争辩。“他们当然会在场，但是，我希望人们把阿瓦隆这个项目与我父亲区分开来……尤其是如果我希望新的环境政策提案可以被接受和研讨的话。”

金妮泄了气。她不知道自己能不能不要表现在脸上。他仔细地看着她，软弱与现实相互搏斗。这让她想起了在巴黎的时候，他们都刚刚迈出第一步，想摆脱战争留下的灾难。

“啊。”她说。“政治。”

“嗯……是的。”

她还没有答应，因为这件事刺痛了她。

金妮同时点点头，又摇摇头，这种矛盾的动作出卖了她的烦乱。“当然。”

“当然的意思是你答应？”

“不，是……当然所有事情总是和政治有关。”他僵住了。“所有事情，德拉科。阿瓦隆——它不应该是政治的。研究魔法世界的气候变化影响——这是科学。”

“所有事情都是政治的，金妮。尤其是现在，不再有黑魔王清晰地区分‘好’与‘坏’了。”

“我知道。”她讥笑道。“或许所有事情都是政治的，但是那并不意味着我们的全部生活都由政治行为构成。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思是……这太累了。”

“你看，”他说，“沙克尔也会作为环境部长出席。”

“如果这变成一个政治事务，你会作为国内政策副部长出席吗？”

他眯起了眼睛。“金妮，你知道这个项目的重要性。我知道你也很关心。该死，我甚至听你的推荐，让隆巴顿做了项目管理人。”

“我会作为你的女伴出席，我们已经定了。”

“对。”德拉科讥笑道，“但是你还没有回答我的问题。”

他那高人一等的态度令她怒目而视。如果有机会，对德拉科来讲，自大和骄傲还是会战胜软弱。这不会改变，真是令人痛苦不已，不过她也有她的骄傲。“如果我作为马尔福庄园的女主人，所有人都会认为我们在约会。你知道这在纯血社会意味着什么吗。人们甚至可能以为我们订婚了。”

他的表情有一瞬间的波动，很快又恢复了小心维持的冷漠。他长时间的沉默令她局促不安，她真讨厌他这样。在汤姆·里德尔之后，还没人让她觉得这么脆弱。

“有那么糟糕吗？”他用既不嘲讽也不温柔的语调问道，他喜欢这个让她沉默的想法。“如果人们以为我们在一起，有那么糟糕吗？”

她想说，没有那么糟糕，因为亲爱的梅林啊，这就是她三年以来所希冀的。不过前提是这是事实。她不愚蠢。她知道她的家族与哈利和新政权之间的关系的价值。他们从未在魔法世界拥有过这么高的地位。“因为这样会为你带来政治优势？”

德拉科猛地后退几步，开始在房间里踱步。“这么多年以来，你就是这么想我的吗？”

“没有！”她被他的反应吓了一跳。“我不是说……”她的恐惧凝固了，横亘在他们之间，像钳子一样扼住了她。

“我以为你一直很清楚，韦斯莱。”她讨厌他转身对她露出的表情。不是在霍格沃茨时的幼稚讥笑，也不是备受打击的表情，而是一种奇怪的混合体，让她如鲠在喉。

“没有！”金妮激烈地说，她的声音散发着怒气。她想打自己和德拉科一巴掌。或许她更想打德拉科，因为他根本没有否认。她真讨厌他不想回答问题或坦白意图时就歪曲事实。这样的他是天生的政客，可放在私事上着实令人恼火。“你这个被惯坏的家伙。”

他的瞪视丝毫没有熄灭她的怒火。“你想从我这里得到什么，德拉科？”

“我想要你，”他又向她走了过来。她几乎以为他说漏了嘴，他停顿了很久，她的耳边一直回响着“我想要你”。“我想要你信任我，我想要你作为庄园的女主人站在我身边。”

“我信任你。”她的声音尖锐得如同碎玻璃。“但是我不喜欢自己仿佛只是一个政治资产。”

“你不是政治资产。我们都知道，我不会假装这种事来侮辱你的智商。”

她沉默了许久，因为她无话可说。有些时候，她甚至不喜欢见到他。她只想抱起小狗，他们的小狗，那是来自他母亲的礼物，然后回家。将他挡在她的公寓之外。但她不是懦夫。

金妮深吸一口气，在他的床上坐了下来。阿瑞斯和雅典娜醒了，正好奇地看着他们。它们爬到金妮的膝盖上，紧紧地蜷缩在一起。它们天鹅绒一般的触感令人安心，她不在乎裙子会不会粘上毛。她正要向他请求不去庄园吃晚餐时，德拉科在她面前蹲了下来。让他们怒气冲冲的原因似乎一下子烟消云散了。他们通常不会这么敏感。

“我们到底为什么吵架？”他将手搭在她的左膝上，疲惫地问道。阿瑞斯舔了舔他的指关节。她很爱舔人，换作平常，德拉科会抱怨一番，但是他现在似乎没有注意。

“你知道，你对我来说并不只是政治资产，吉妮维娅。”他粗哑地说。

“是吗？”她扬起了眉毛。他们之间的那条线上跃动着生涩的真诚。这是他们坦诚面对彼此的少见时刻，不仅意味着他们是马尔福或韦斯莱。他们曾经有过几次这样的时刻。在巴黎想家的时候。在巴黎生活两年后，他们觉得更像是一个异乡人而想念巴黎的时候。她和西莫分手，德拉科打坏了他的鼻子，让罗恩·韦斯莱高兴无比的时候。

“对。”德拉科生硬地回答。“我不会将你的好意置于脚底。”有些时候，当他尴尬或者焦虑的时候，就会开始上流纯血社会那种老套、几乎是仪式化的演讲。她喜欢他这一点，因为虽然他听上去很官方，可她能听出他克制的言语中蕴含的情感。

他攥了攥她的膝盖，对其他人来说，这可能是一种安慰的手势，但是金妮却紧张了起来，她能感觉到自己的脖子和脸颊都一片绯红。“我绝对不会那样利用你，吉妮维娅，绝对不会。”

“嗯。”金妮点了点头。她拨弄着阿瑞斯的耳朵，轻柔地拍打、拉扯，他发出了呼噜呼噜的声音，像猫一样扬起一只爪子打她。

“其他人，”他耸了耸肩，“如果他们有利用价值的话，或许会吧。”

“好吧。”她举起了一只手。“快闭嘴了。”

德拉科露出了坏笑，她意识到，他一直在期待这种反应。

“为什么是我？”她问。“为什么不是潘西或者帕德美？她们生来就接受了这种教育。”

“因为我信任你。”认定金妮不再生气了，德拉科起身在她身边坐了下来。爸爸的乖乖女雅典娜跟了过去，啃着他的指尖。“因为在我认识的人中，你的判断毫无瑕疵，也比其他人看事物更加透彻。我喜欢你的思维方式。不过最重要的是因为我们在一起很开心。”

“确实如此。”她笑着承认。

过了一会儿，他又说道：“母亲也同意你会是最好的选择。”

金妮侧眼看着他。“这是你的主意，还是你母亲的主意？”

“我的。”他说，但是他的样子仿佛受到了冒犯，金妮一时之间竟不知道该不该相信他了。马尔福们从来都是步步筹谋。

“好吧。”金妮觉得德拉科并不明白他向她请求的是什么。和他做朋友是一回事，在媒体上与他和马尔福家族紧紧捆绑在一起又是另一回事了。她爱他，或许会永远爱他，但是总有一天，他会和另一个人结婚，她不知道自己能不能忍受一个被抛弃的名声的屈辱。

“他们已经在私底下说我们了，德拉科。”她小声说。

他伸手捧住她的脸，安慰地吻了吻她的额头。“但是我们知道事实。”他在她耳边轻声说。

又是他们之间的那条线：它不仅是波动，而是在振动了。

“我们知道事实。”她重复道，他将脸埋进她的卷发，在她的脸上印下另一个吻，她又开始胡思乱想他说的话是什么意思了。

“让他们说去吧，我的漂亮姑娘[1]。”

[1] 原文系法语。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章** **日出之前**

Tu es le grand soleil qui me monte à la tête

Quand je suis sûr de moi.

~ Je t'aime, par Paul Éluard

You are the grand sun that rushes to my head

When I am sure of myself.

~ I love you, by Paul Éluard (my translation)

“你或许应该警告我，你的祖母也会来吃晚餐。”他们回到她的公寓之后，金妮说道，德拉科已经把小狗们从他的公寓送了过来。雅典娜和阿瑞斯兴奋地跑来跑去，摇晃着小尾巴，尖声叫着。它们还没开始吠叫。“你的父母就够让我紧张了，何况还有她。”

德拉科坏笑着脱掉斗篷，在她的沙发上坐了下来。“因为我想让你来吃晚餐？”

雅典娜立刻爬上他的膝盖，向他的脸扑去，希望能在他拦住自己之前舔上一口。她刚刚朝德拉科的鼻子伸出舌头，德拉科就把她挪到一边，揉了揉她。这种体验并不好，他们还没能让她改掉这个习惯。

“哼。”金妮消失了一阵，去换睡衣。“她不喜欢我，德拉科。下次我要求得到警告。”她在卧室里叫道。

“奶奶没有不喜欢你。”他回答。

“她批评和我有关的一切。”

“她谁都批评。如果她不喜欢你，会和你直说。”

“这可真令人安心，德拉科。”金妮翻了个白眼，回到了起居室。

“不是故意的。”

“我不是在乎她喜不喜欢我，但是我几乎听不懂她说的一个字。她拒绝在我面前说英语。那怎么不是不喜欢了？”

“奶奶相信你的法语很好，她不需要翻译。”

“她说得太快了，还会吞音。”

“你习惯巴黎法语了。”

金妮尖锐地看了他一眼。“她存心这样做的，德拉科。我以前听过魁北克[1]方言，可她是故意给我难堪的。”

德拉科坏笑着说：“对。”

金妮走进厨房，去准备小狗们的晚饭。德拉科穿过拱门，从她的咖啡桌上拿起《魁地奇世界》翻了起来。小狗们见到金妮走向它们的食物柜，都跳下沙发，冲进厨房，在瓷砖上打着滑。小狗们尖声叫着，他们根本没法聊天，所以她快速倒满它们的碗，然后拿出了蛋糕盒、盘子和器皿。

“赤霞珠还是梅洛？”她探出脑袋叫道。

“赤霞珠。”德拉科过来从她手中接过酒和杯子，好奇地看着盒子。

“特别款待。”她拿着盒子说，跟他走回了沙发旁。“你知道我对你的甜品选择是什么感受。”

“人们还说我自命不凡呢。”

“我的标准高而已。”她勉强承认。“虽然健康的甜品有其地位，可我希望它们也会好吃。还有甜味。”她小心地把盒子放了下来。“我不知道你母亲选的是什么。”

“太难吃了。”

“还很咸。我觉得不应该那么咸吧。”

“我要为她辩解，那不是她做的。我相当确定，我母亲这辈子去庄园厨房的次数不超过五次。”

“没错。”

“所以这是什么？”他问，给他们两个的杯子都倒了酒。

金妮露出骄傲的笑容，小心翼翼地让蛋糕从盒子里飘出来，免得蹭到糖霜。它是淡紫色的，漩涡式的糖霜设计令蛋糕看上去蓬松又轻盈。顶部和底部装饰着一圈覆盆子。她之前在蛋糕上施了一道咒语，以便保留巧克力、香草和咖啡的新鲜香气。“家传配方。”她说，“来自韦斯莱家族。我以前总帮我的韦斯莱奶奶做这个蛋糕，墨西哥香草今天到了之后，我就忍不住了。”

“闻起来棒极了。”

“谢谢。”她拘谨地说，给他们切了两大块。

德拉科拿了一大块，像小男孩一样热切地吃了一口。“这是我这辈子吃过最好吃的蛋糕。”

她的脸泛上了淡淡的粉色。“我很高兴你喜欢它。”

“你应该在面包房里也卖。”他说，已经吃完了半块蛋糕。德拉科能消耗大量糖分和甜食，还不会生病，她总是会感到十分惊奇，而她可是和罗恩一起长大的。

“我愿意为这个蛋糕和你结婚。”

她的心怦怦直跳，远比她有时仍然会在他身边感受到的砰地一声要响亮。“很高兴知道你这么容易就能被收买。”她用一种古怪的语气说道，她真害怕他会听到自己喉咙里的心跳声。她改变了话题。“我不知道你的祖母也这么热衷于政治。”

德拉科耸了耸肩，如果他的母亲和祖母在场的话，这个动作一定会让她们拉下脸。人们不会在淑女面前耸肩，金妮想象着她们这样说道。然而，她怀疑她们都不会认为她是一位淑女。

“她是一位嫁给马尔福的博阿尔内；政治刻在了我们的血脉里。”他没有再说什么，所以她也放下了这个话题。每次他的祖母拿阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福做比较时，她都会发现他绷直了身体。卢修斯令她失望了。她从不掩饰这一点。而在德拉科身上，她看到了救赎丈夫遗志的希望。

这是一件很难完成的事情。

金妮有一种奇怪而又强烈的冲动，她想捧住德拉科的手，就像她每次对伤心难过的维克多莱做的那样。不过那肯定很古怪。“德拉科，你比阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福好多了。”

她想告诉他，他们所有人加在一起都不如他。他没有追随他祖父的预定轨迹，也没有修正他父亲的错误。他只凭着他自己，就足够了。她一直都能看到他身上的伟大之处。

“谢谢，金。”他真诚地说。

“但是今晚别再聊政治了。我觉得咱们俩应该都够了。”

“嗯。”他说，“没错。”他静静地看了她一会儿。“如果我之前让你难过了，真的很抱歉。”

“我们都说了不应该说的话。”

德拉科给酒杯里又倒上了酒。“和我说说你最近都干了什么，韦斯莱。我之前都没怎么见到你。”

她很感激换了话题。她不愿意去想在阿瓦隆义卖会上作为女主人，那种伺机吞噬她的期望。或者她的家人会作何表现。尽管德拉科坚持随他们怎么说，她还是很担心。这些不安全感和问题在她的脑袋里四处乱蹦。她真想要一个晚上的自由，和德拉科好好玩上一场。去提醒自己，她为什么一次又一次陷入他的恶作剧；还有她为什么爱他，虽然这很容易想起，尤其是在他放松下来，让她了解他不为人知的一面时。还有他的银色眼睛。一点都不会令人不快。她觉得那是她见过最漂亮的眼睛。

金妮从他的手中接过她的酒杯。“阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯想让我给她做结婚蛋糕。她有一天和达芙妮一起来的。”她根本没想说这件事，但是不由自主就说了出来。她仍然小心地观察着他，但是，听到他的前女友即将举行婚礼，他似乎毫无波动。

“曝光量会对你的生意有好处。”

“所以我接这个工作你也接受？”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“我不知道你为什么觉得我会感到困扰。”

“我只是想确认一下。”

“韦斯莱，我很久都没想起阿斯托利亚了。”

好吧，自从和阿斯托利亚分手之后，他就没再和谁认真过了。金妮没有将这个想法说出来。她不能踏足那个领域。想到他可能默默思念着别人，她就痛苦得无法思考，哪怕德拉科似乎根本不是那种默默思念的人。她默默将与德拉科有关的这些事实和细节记在了心里。每一个细节都在提醒她，对于他来说，她的角色永远都不会超出现在的定位。

“好吧。”她说，发觉了自己吃惊的口吻。她又看向他时，他脸上的表情十分奇怪。

金妮喝了一大口酒。这几天她睡得很少，酒直接上了头。她打了个嗝，见到他笑了起来，她的脸红了。

“今天不顺，韦斯莱？”

“没有。”她说。“但是加布丽气到我了。”

他点了点头，自从加布丽今年春天从布斯巴顿毕业，过来与比尔和芙蓉一起生活，在面包房帮忙之后，金妮经常向他抱怨。

“她爱上了一本叫《烛光》的爱情小说，整天都在说它。”金妮抱怨道。“一个下午都是格威迪恩这个格威迪恩那个。”

“格威迪恩？”德拉科有些厌恶地说。“这是什么名字？”

金妮尖锐地看了他一眼。“我不知道马尔福有没有权利探讨别人的名字。”

他露出了坏笑。

“她甚至想以它为灵感，创造一系列甜点。”她打了个哆嗦。“我甚至无法告诉你那些甜点会是什么。”

德拉科笑了起来。“很淫荡吗？”他猜测道。看到金妮的脸更红了，他真心实意地笑了起来，她也露出了笑容。“拜托你告诉我吧，韦斯莱。那些甜点到底有多淫荡？”

“它们很……仿真。”她语无伦次地说。

“就这样？”

“咳，我得再喝点儿酒才行。”

“乐意为您效劳，女士。”他又给她倒满了酒。

“我没有请你把我灌醉，马尔福。”她挖苦地说。

“不是吗？真可惜。”他的眼睛闪着调皮的光芒。她有一段时间没见过这个表情了。“毕竟我们明天都不用工作。”

“对，你不必和一个欲火中烧的少女天天待在一起。”

“没错。我更愿意应付魔法部里愚蠢的背后中伤。”他说。

“我不知道哪个更糟糕……不，我收回这句话。加布丽一直大声朗读小说里比较无聊的部分。如果我必须再听上一句莫温娜为了各种原因几乎神魂颠倒，我会抓住我在魔法部的机会。至少那里没人会整天说这些废话。”

“对，他们会说别的废话。”德拉科回答。“不过如果沙克尔或范斯决定培养这个爱好，那我的日子可就更有趣了。”

想到仪表堂堂的魔法部长金斯莱·沙克尔对着一部爱情小说男主人公的跟踪行为痴心妄想，金妮不由窃笑起来。“比阿特丽斯·范斯——我觉得可能，不过对你而言，一定会构成性骚扰。”

“有意思，韦斯莱。”

阿特丽斯·范斯是沙克尔的高级副部长，她早就发觉了德拉科的潜力，提名德拉科担任在他事业轨迹上非常重要的职位——法国大使黛尔芬妮娅·马洛的助理。金妮每次陪同德拉科出席什么活动，都饶有兴趣地发现老女巫毫不掩饰对他的钦佩。这种情况并不罕见。毕竟，德拉科很好看。如加布丽所说，他太好看了，而不能被称为英俊，当他选择运用他的魅力，他的魅力简直势不可挡。

她想象着阿特丽斯·范斯在部长那层的休息室里，大声阅读《烛光》的不雅情节，或许是读给德拉科听，她就止不住银铃一般的笑声。

德拉科摇了摇头，金妮肯定他还翻了白眼。

“它完全是胡扯。”金妮说。“加布里说这本书是德拉库尔夫人给她的，不过我也不知道。梅林啊……那些淫秽情节。”

“淫秽情节？”

金妮露出了坏笑。“大家都对性爱情节感兴趣。我是说，我非常理解，不过它们写得太烂了。”

“越烂越好。”德拉科说。

“你在告诉我，德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福也读淫秽爱情小说？”

德拉科脸红了。她十分肯定。不过他肯定会将其归咎于酒精。“布雷斯和我以前常常从他母亲的图书室里偷这种书。”

金妮的咯咯笑声令他十分窘迫，所以他将酒一饮而尽，然后争辩道：“我们那时才十三岁，看它们就是为了性爱情节！”

“噢，宝贝，我可真喜欢你。”她笑出了眼泪，还在他脸上亲了一下。

“它们比《花花巫师》上的内容还要下流。”他说。

“没错。”

德拉科狡诈地看了她一眼。“你在告诉我，吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱也读《花花巫师》？”

“对，只是看过，没有读过。”金妮回答。“我有六个哥哥，肯定会在陋居看到一些不应该看到的东西。”

“我能想象得到。”他打了个哆嗦。

“等等。”金妮说，起身去拿包，从里面拿出了加布丽坚持要借给她的《烛光》。她把书扔给德拉科，然后在他旁边坐了下来。“看着找乐子吧。它就该被嘲笑一番。加布丽太把它当真了。她其实是想找一个格威迪恩结婚。”

“她才十七岁。”德拉科喃喃道，心不在焉地翻着书。“莫温娜觉得精华要在她体内爆炸了。”听到德拉科贵族气派的悦耳声音厌恶地读着这些文字——好吧，简直像是一份提前的生日礼物。

她提议道：“你应该制作一本有声书。”

德拉科哼了一声。“精华？精华应该是精液吧？”

“这是你读过最可笑的东西吧？”金妮笑道。“我想我是真的很喜欢。”她模仿着神魂颠倒的样子。“为我释放吧，亲爱的，我想感受你的精华进入我的身体。”

“对，我觉得那会让任何人不举。”他说。“交配是用来代替性交的浪漫词汇吗？”

她真喜欢他嘲讽皱起的眉头——他们上学的时候，她还不喜欢。

“我觉得这很能说明格威迪恩的年纪，他毕竟是最后的德鲁伊特。”

“我觉得这个措辞在任何场景都不合理。”他冷淡地说。“我想要你，我想要你和我交配。”他读道。“在现实生活中，她会抛弃他。”

“我知道，对吧？太糟糕了。”金妮说。“我甚至也能写出比这更好的小说。”她动了动，给刚刚结束餐后摔跤的小狗们让出地方。它们待在德拉科和金妮中间，满足地咬着磨牙棒。“我和加布丽也是这么说的。”

德拉科将那本烦人的书扔到咖啡桌上。金妮看着他伸展身体，转了转肩膀，她觉得自己不会抛弃他。哪怕他用交配这个词、像谷仓里的动物一样发情、性交，或者他想用的任何词语来表达他的欲望。

“我真的在考虑了，”她说，“写作。可能会很有趣。”

“你打算写黄色小说？”

“对，但是我更喜欢情色这个词。”她傲慢地回答。

“真的吗？”

“对，德拉科。”她盘腿坐着，转身面对他。阿瑞斯立刻爬到了她的膝盖上。“我只是需要想出一个故事情节。性爱内容写起来应该既容易又有趣。”她狡猾地补了一句。“你能帮上忙。”

德拉科被酒呛住了。“我——我能帮忙？”

“你很了解如何诱惑。我可以采取男巫视角。”

“你需要我的专业知识。”他取笑道，可她仍然在他的语气里听出了沾沾自喜。

“专业知识？”她笑道。“有人真是自视甚高啊。”

“对。”他翻了个白眼。“但是，如果我要诱惑什么人，我不会通过跟踪来让她顺从。”

“嗯，我也不知道这有什么浪漫的。”金妮提到了《烛光》。“所以诱惑大师，你要怎么诱惑别人呢？”

德拉科笑了。“你不想知道吗？”

她是听到了一个问题吗？

“和我说说。”金妮极力用开玩笑的语气说道。“你懂得，为了专业原因。”她从茶几上拿过她的小笔记本和一支自动墨水羽毛笔，她经常在那里匆匆记下对新食谱的想法。她拿着羽毛笔，在最上面写下“诱惑笔记”。她的笔迹有些抖动。

德拉科难以置信地看着她。“你在记笔记？”

“对啊。要不然我怎么记得住？我从来没有诱惑过女人。”

“梅林啊，你在格兰杰身边待得太久了。”

金妮朝他吐了吐舌头。

“如果我们正在亲密相处。”他做了个标志性的挑眉。“那就太破坏气氛了。”

她笑了笑，在笔记本上写道：“不要吐舌头。”

“就是太奇怪了。”

“如果我要出版这本书，我会给你部分版税。”

“我对这个提议不为所动。”他回答道，“我不想让我的名字出现在这上面。”

“其实我很好奇。我从来没有被你诱惑过。”你没有故意这么做过，她默念着，真不幸。

德拉科沉默许久，带着那种奇怪又好奇的神情看着她，她今天已经发现好几次了。好像他期待从她身上得到什么似的。

金妮朝他靠了过去，红酒带来的兴奋给了她比平常更多的勇气。“你会用法语低声表达爱意吗？[2]”她不知道自己说得对不对。毕竟，她已经有些醉了。但是德拉科吓了一跳。虽然几乎难以察觉，可她还是注意到了。

“有用吗？”德拉科喃喃道。他可能在自言自语，但是他的眼睛却望向她。有些时候，在他身边真的很难集中精神，尤其是她喝了酒，他的眼睛还那么漂亮，银汪汪的。

“肯定有用。”金妮轻声说，然后想了起来。“记得吗，我听过你用法语发表演讲。”

“我很高兴知道，韦斯莱。”他慢慢说道。“但是，我觉得我们应该玩一个游戏。”

“哦？”

“我会给你一个诱惑的情节，但是你也得这么做。”

梅林帮帮她吧，她猛吸了一口气。金妮不知道自己到底喜不喜欢他脸上的坏笑。德拉科想让她告诉他，她怎么……她一想到这里，大脑就短路了。“我需要更多酒精。”她跑回厨房，还想拿一瓶酒。

“拿火焰威士忌吧。”他叫道。

她拿着火焰威士忌和两个小酒杯回来时，德拉科倒上了酒。“如果你喜欢我的想法，你就喝一杯，如果我喜欢你的……”他夸张地顿了一下，露出了坏笑。“那我就喝一杯。”

“基本就是我们想出一个情节之后就要喝酒？”

“对。”

她笑了。“马尔福，有些时候，你的主意真棒。”危险的主意，不过很好。每个情节都比上一个情节更加古怪。她的脸快和头发一样红了，她肯定她自己也会被她说出来的东西吓上一跳。或者是他说的情节。他们的一些情节很甜蜜，但是夜越来越深，酒喝得越来越多，他们变得越来越下流了。

迟些时候，他们都咯咯傻笑着，金妮靠在他的胸前，用模糊的字迹，记下了一些她永远也想不起来的情节。他的左臂搂着她的腰，手放在她的臀部。他的指尖伸进了她的睡衣里，轻轻划过她的赤裸肌肤。金妮后背起了鸡皮疙瘩，她猛吸了一口气，不过德拉科似乎没有发觉。他将下巴搭在了她的肩上。

他们现在坐在地板上，他背靠在沙发上，周围散落着剩下的蛋糕、红酒和威士忌。“我们奇怪吗？”她问。

“什么？”

“我们这算怎么回事？”金妮知道，对于好朋友来说，这并不正常。

“我宁愿晚上和你一起纯洁地喝红酒和火焰威士忌，还梦想着可能最色情的情节吗？我不知道我们这算怎么回事，不过我们确实很奇怪。”德拉科总结道。

德拉科离开的时候，已经快凌晨四点了。感谢梅林，他们明天都不用工作。

金妮差点儿要让德拉科留宿。他之前经常这么做，甚至爬到她的床上，好像这也是一件很正常的事。而且在她身边睡觉（只是睡觉）。在他们比今晚喝得更多的时候。或者她很难过的时候，比如她发现西莫在他们的婚礼之前和哈比队的新找球手在一起了。或者是德拉科被迫与他的马尔福祖母长时间待在一起，她想将他塑造成她已故丈夫的时候。

但是，金妮没有让他留下来。她还不知道他们今晚是怎么回事。纳西莎似乎默认金妮是他们直系亲属中的固定成员。德拉科到底说了什么？这令她既充满希望，又感到担心。还有他们的争论和疯狂的喝酒游戏。她有理由相信，他一直在和她调情。这件事本身并不罕见，而是他私下里这样做了。德拉科经常调情——他就是这样做的——每当她为此取笑他时，无论他迷倒的是其他女巫还是她自己，他都会将其归咎于他的法国血统。或者魁北克血统；他会说魁北克法语，因为他的祖母一直在这样教导他。

他今晚没有那么做。对，她是他的漂亮女孩[3]。他经常会这样称呼她，可他的语气和声音并不寻常。可能是因为酒精、缺乏睡眠或他们极度不合适也不寻常的喝酒游戏，但是有些事情感觉不同了，她不能什么也不想就让他留下来。

或许是她想太多了。

喝酒游戏结束之后，她一想到德拉科，就会把他放在他们那些情色情节当中。今晚纯洁地躺在他身边，超出了她的意志力。

小狗们早就回到她的卧室睡觉了，所以起居室看上去空荡荡的，令人难以忍受。也很凌乱。她心不在焉地铺平沙发罩，将酒杯和瓶子送进了厨房。

至少她明天难得休息，虽然还要和纳西莎一起逛街，和她的妈妈一起吃午饭。

金妮打开卧室的灯，调低光线，免得惊扰小狗，她坐在梳妆台前，取下首饰，涂着护肤品。墙的另一面就是德拉科的床，她从没像今晚这样意识到这一点。他可能已经睡着了，根本没有为她是不是对他有感觉而烦恼。她起身将手贴在墙上，想象着温暖从她的手掌中散发出来。就像他大门上的保护咒，只要她用手轻轻一碰，就能让她通过。

“我真可怜。”她转过身，自言自语地说。她的头天旋地转。“还喝醉了。”雅典娜醒了，在床尾呜呜地叫着。她的小耳朵疲惫地耷拉着。“你的妈咪真可怜。”她对她说，吻了吻她深色的脑袋。

[1] 加拿大省，官方语言为法语。

[2] 原文系法语。

[3] 原文系法语。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章** **不落马尔福之后**

If you were the only girl in the world

And I were the only boy

Nothing else would matter in the world today

We could go on loving in the same old way

~ music by Nat D. Ayer and lyrics by Clifford Grey, circa 1916

法语称其为la douleur exquise，爱上一个求而不得的人，所感受到的剧痛。当然了，你可以用法语表述，却无法用英语言说。确实有英语无法表达的东西。在她的母语中，没有一个词可以描述她的心脏那种奇怪的巨响。或许la douleur exquise不仅是一种心境。或许从心碎的方式来看，它也是有形的。

金妮不知道她什么时候发现自己爱德拉科的。这是很久以前的事了，这件事占据了她人生的重要部分，何时开始已经无关紧要。大多数时候，她都不考虑开始和结束的细节。毕竟，想到结束会令她感到痛苦。不管怎样，事情都不能像现在这样继续下去。

总有一天，有人会和他一起站在这里。阿瓦隆义卖会举办当晚，金妮在马尔福庄园里迎接客人，她从未像此刻这样意识到这一点。

“你今晚真好看，亲爱的。”比阿特丽斯·范斯说，德拉科迷人地吻了吻她的手，令她脸红了。范斯夫人虽然不是他的顶头上司，却是他最早的拥护者之一。鉴于范斯家族与纯血社会和凤凰社的双重关系，她的支持是不可估量的。她的丈夫吉尔斯是战死的埃米琳·范斯的叔叔，这对夫妇对卢修斯·马尔福的厌恶并没有牵连到他的妻子和儿子。

金妮笑着说：“谢谢你，范斯夫人。你也很好看。”

“吉妮维娅一直很好看。”德拉科对范斯夫人说，但他一直看着金妮。

金妮靠近范斯夫人，以德拉科能听到的音量低声说道：“他知道什么时候施展魅力，不是吗，范斯夫人？他刚才还跟我说我有多难看。”她经常做德拉科的女伴，逐渐学会了如何与这些客人打交道。他们喜欢做秀，一点轻浮的调情不会有坏处。如果他们的客人像范斯夫妇这样自愿的话，这是一项可以轻松完成的任务。金妮成长于忠厚的格兰芬多韦斯莱家庭中，她有时仍然会惊讶地发现，许多人都被马尔福迷住了，而这也在他们预料之中。

这里没人对马尔福家族怀有敌意。纳西莎确保了这一点。

范斯夫人还在啧啧地取笑德拉科：“非常不明智。你这样的态度永远也不会让她成为马尔福夫人，年轻人。”

金妮呛住了，没料到会得到这种回应。她当然知道别人暗地里怎么说他们的，可她没想到会说到这种程度。

她没看德拉科的反应，他一定开玩笑地回答了她。极力否认是不明智的；她知道，可是她受不了任何夸大或欺骗。有时候，不去听才更加简单。这令她成了毫不格兰芬多的懦夫，但她忍受不了那种痛苦，还要优雅地度过今晚。

“一对适当的璧人。”范斯先生握着德拉科的手说，金妮逼自己将注意力放回了她的任务上。

德拉科顽皮地笑了。“我可不知道什么叫适当。”他狡黠地瞥了金妮一眼。她瞪起眼睛，绯红着脸，拍打着他的胳膊。他坏笑得更厉害了。他是指他们最近的爱好。作为一个她从未吻过的人，她对他的思维方式的了解程度远远超出了正常水平。

她几乎没注意范斯夫妇笑着朝前走去，也没留意后面那对夫妇。她的思绪完全被德拉科大胆的调情所占据，这可能是什么意思，又有多么烫人。她的心怦怦直跳，就像在巴黎会议室的第一次那样。不过他们之间现在不一样了。她一直独自为她的书起草梗概和场景。他不知道她已经开始认真对待这本书，将其作为压抑的沮丧的一个发泄出口。

德拉科的前上司黛尔芬妮娅·马洛，前任法国大使也来了。她对他们说，他令她想起了他的祖父阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，虽然卢修斯行为不检，可阿布拉克萨斯在魔法部的名声依旧如初。马洛刚刚走出校门时，曾为阿布拉克萨斯工作过。她说德拉科和他一样思维敏捷。他们都有能力令别人对他们又爱又恨。

他们一直在聊阿布拉克萨斯，金妮真遗憾马尔福祖母因为身体虚弱没能参加。

她看见卢修斯和纳西莎在远处与客人交流。纳西莎看到她的目光，赞同地点点头，甚至朝金妮轻轻笑了笑。看到另一个女巫取而代之作为马尔福庄园的女主人，一定很奇怪；虽然这只是暂时的。但金妮没发现她表现出困扰。她希望她能学会一些马尔福家族的坦然淡定，就像她学会混迹于纯血和政治社交圈中的能力一样。

比尔和芙蓉来得不迟也不晚，晚于最初的一拨人，却早于赶时髦晚到的那些人。比尔和德拉科意料之外地成为了政治盟友，甚至算得上是朋友。他是她的哥哥中唯一一个让德拉科真心喜欢的。

用法语友好地寒暄之后，金妮放松了下来。她现在不必处处提防了，有几个人能让她做自己，这种感觉真好。

德拉科在和比尔说话，可他抚摸着她的后背，将手放在了那里。他的触碰令她放松；虽然隔着礼服长袍的厚重布料，她仍起了鸡皮疙瘩。这是一个无辜的动作，但他们一起度过的所有夜晚都在为她的书创造下流的情节，使这个动作不那么无辜了。

芙蓉锐利地看了金妮一眼，金妮脸红了。所有人今晚似乎都密谋让她脸红。

“你做马尔福庄园的女主人似乎很自在[1]。”

“我觉得不太好，芙蓉，但是……[2]”

“金妮，我开玩笑呢。你做得很好。”芙蓉笑着说，“仿佛你应该是这里的女主人一样。总有一天。”

“哈哈。”她不安地看了德拉科一眼。他扬起眉毛，显然没听见芙蓉的话，他正在专心与她的哥哥谈论政治。

“我想马尔福庄园也会同意你的[3]。”

金妮嘘了她一声。

“怎么了？”芙蓉有点恼火地问。“你们两个真荒谬。”

“我不需要你到处告诉大家，马尔福庄园也会同意我。”

芙蓉生气了。

“尤其是马尔福夫人，好吗？”

“对，但你一定觉得我是个呆子才会那么做。”

“对不起，芙蓉。我就是太紧张了。”

芙蓉气愤的表情消失了，她像姐姐一样拍了拍金妮的胳膊。“别思虑过重，好吗？你的父母不在这儿。”她凑近金妮，免得德拉科听见。“但是我觉得你没必要担心那方面——我是说妈妈。”

芙蓉攥了攥她的手，然后退开了，不知为何，金妮突然很想哭。在她所有嫂子中，包括赫敏，她最爱芙蓉，她就像是一个姐姐。谁能想到呢？

“对。”金妮赞同道。

芙蓉拽着丈夫的胳膊。“来吧，比尔，我们可不想耽误大家。”

比尔点点头，答应之后再找德拉科。二人打算等财政部长喝得酩酊大醉时，找他谈一谈《银行改革法案》。虽然阿瓦隆义卖会本身不是政治性质，不过如德拉科所说，如今一切都与政治相关。在魔法部的围墙之外，还有更多事情要做。

庄园中摆满陈列，油画和雕塑令客人们啧啧称赞，他们仿佛在游览一座博物馆。其实这里可能就是一座博物馆，马尔福家族在艺术和文物方面的私人收藏远比对角巷的魔法博物馆更令人印象深刻。

巴洛克式的宴会厅灯火通明，点燃的蜡烛飘浮在头顶，反射出镀金的色调。七英尺高的油画威严十足，无声地表示着赞成或反对。这是一种不甚友好的存在。马尔福一家明天聚在一起讨论义卖会的成功时，他们将从画中祖先那里得到完整的报告。甚至这些也是傲慢的。皱起的嘴角，扬起的眉毛，他们只愿意纡尊降贵露出这种表情。金妮每次挽着德拉科的胳膊走过时，他的老曾祖母奥瑞利亚·罗齐尔·马尔福就会浑身僵硬。

她真想知道这些肖像画对芙蓉的话有什么看法，因为他们听到了。他们听着这座古老庄园里的一切。

她一直想要他。甚至是他的这一部分。这不是对哈利的迷恋，也不是跟西莫那种闪电般的恋爱。这种认知不是顿悟，也并不迟钝。她知道这件事已经有一段时间了，虽然他们几个星期前还吵过架。早在她爱上他之前，她就在粗俗的肉体方面想要他，而这种需求现在似乎微不足道了。

她也开始用法语思考和感受时，这种认知就逐渐随之而来。每当她想起德拉科或她的感受时，英语似乎就不够用了。她最先用法语想到他，这让他与法语和巴黎在她心中有着不可磨灭的联系。毕竟，谁能责怪她在巴黎爱上了一位漂亮的金发巫师呢？

那时，她刚刚远离韦斯莱一家和哈利，开始做真正的金妮，而他就是德拉科，马尔福家族似乎十分遥远。

金妮坐在桌首，德拉科的对面。她尝试着与身边的老绅士交谈，他耳朵不太灵光，在嘈杂声中竭力分辨着她的话。他回答了她从未问过的问题，喝光了三杯酒。礼仪禁止她独占德拉科的关注不太合理，他似乎觉得他的晚餐同伴令人烦闷。这位羞怯的中年女巫敬畏年轻的马尔福继承人，只用一两个字回答他的问题。金妮打破礼仪取笑他时，德拉科似乎松了口气。

没有跳舞。这场盛会最吸引人的地方是社交，而且与会者被收取了高昂的费用，跳舞这类好处就不值一提了。募款活动很奇怪，交谈比跳舞要重要得多。不过仍然有一支弦乐四重奏乐团提供音乐。

晚餐之后，金妮又能和德拉科自如地交谈了，他们的客人忙着互相攀谈和欣赏庄园，等着演奏会开始。她表达了不能跳舞的失望。“只把漂亮裙子和长袍浪费在一顿晚餐上，真是太可惜了。”

“而且很无聊。”他说。

“对，但你今晚收获很大吧？”

“我相信菲利普斯会支持环境立法。”德拉科说，“或者至少会提出讨论。”他温柔地看着她。“谢谢你。”

“我尽了职责。”金妮说，挽住了德拉科伸出的胳膊。“我小时候就认识菲利普斯了。他在麻瓜联络处工作时，和韦斯莱爷爷是同事。”

德拉科带她走向一道隐蔽的侧门，这里通往一个更大的昏暗房间。他打了个响指，家养小精灵出现，点亮了布满灰尘的房间里的蜡烛。它们拉开保护室内的天鹅绒窗帘，露出高高的拱形窗户。阳光照射进来，与烛光一同衬托出空中飘浮的尘埃。这里在七月也有些潮湿和凉爽，却十分壮丽。比霍格沃茨还要壮丽。难怪他们的母校从未令德拉科大吃一惊。

“经历战争之后，舞厅还没完全修复。”德拉科对她说。她放开他的胳膊，朝舞厅里面走去，礼服长袍在未抛光的地板上沙沙作响。你会认为这里坚实而宏伟，不过天花板附近的几道裂缝表明有一些结构损坏。

“大家会猜测我们去了哪儿。”她的声音在舞厅里回荡。

“我们暂时很安全。”他说，将她拉回了怀里。“你想跳舞。”

她意识到，这是一种让步，因为她本来不想扮演女主人。

“对，但是我没想到……”如果换作别人与她一起偷偷溜走，单独跳舞，她会觉得很浪漫。只不过她最近在他身边过于放松警惕。她太容易渴望他，已经要危险地越界了。

“来吧，金。”他低声喃喃。“我们找点乐子吧。”即使没有音乐，他仍带她转着圈，直到她笑了起来。“闪闪。”德拉科叫道，轻轻笑了笑。“让音乐传进舞厅。”他说，“我的女士想跳舞。”

他们伴随着一首她没听过的歌曲，欢快地跳着华尔兹。她也忍不住笑了。他们的脚步声在回响，仿佛世界上只有他们两个。一天结束时，总是只剩他们两个。“我喜欢看到你笑。”他坦诚地说，“你今晚笑得很少，你来做女主人，是我欠了你的。”

“你什么都不欠我，德拉科。我当然会帮你了。”她躲避着他的眼神。隐蔽的门仍然微微打开，明亮烛光在暗影中创造出一种不同寻常的光晕。尽管随时可能有人走进来，却仍然有一种私密的氛围。“我觉得你有时候会忘记。”

“忘记什么？”

“算了。”她轻声说。

德拉科松开她的手，轻轻将她的脸转向自己。“金妮？”

她紧张地吞咽了一下。“我不需要你哄着我为你做事，你知道吧？”

“我知道。”他轻声说，“但是我不想让你觉得……”

他不必说完。她也还在想他们的争吵。“我没那么觉得。”她执拗地说。他那样看她时，她能轻松地相信，她对他来说不仅是政治资产。

“不管怎么说，你帮我开了我的面包房。”

德拉科勉强笑了笑，又握住她的手，放慢了舞步。“马尔福庄园很适合你。”

“你听见芙蓉的话了。”她慌乱地指责。

“对，可为什么要把马尔福庄园适合你当成一个秘密呢？”

“你知道为什么。”

音乐中断了，但德拉科没有放开她。他的表情很奇怪，犹豫却又充满期待，她最近经常见到。她不知道该怎么办。远处又传来了微弱的音乐。

“我们是不是该回去了？”可她没有从他身边走开，也没有带着他走向门口。

德拉科没有回答。他们随着音乐微微摆动，并没有真正地跳舞，他的一只手滑到了她的腰上。在巴黎的时候，他们有几次冒险去俱乐部，在那里一起跳舞。他们那时贴得很紧，她踮起脚尖，就能毫不费力地吻上他的嘴唇。她经常在夜里想起这件事，她还会猜想，如果她那时足够勇敢，现在会与他更亲密吗？

或许他们什么都不是了。

他带着她跳了一场随意的华尔兹，松开那只与她相握的手，只为抚摸她的脸颊，他看着她的眼睛，目光落到她的嘴唇，然后又与她对视。她屏着呼吸，因为她似乎应该这样做，仿佛吸气的声音会打破她的幻想。

这是她熟知的所有陈词滥调，除了他不吻她，金妮想，如果他真的喜欢她，一定早就吻她了。这是一个必备条件。但是他不喜欢。虽然他奇怪地看着她，她也望着他，她感觉到他的呼吸加快了。他从她的眼中看出了什么？

可他没有吻她。

她又能呼吸了，啃噬着内心的痛楚令她急促喘息。金妮的心怦怦直跳，她听不见音乐了，所以她只能哼着她最喜欢的歌，这样她就听不到自己心碎的声音。她无法再与他对视，所以她把头靠在他的肩上，欣赏着他的古龙水和须后水的味道。她感受着手套之下他的脊背线条。“我感受到了，我的心在跳动。”她在他耳边喃喃道，发誓感觉到了他的颤抖。“我觉得人生很美好[4]。”

这是她离他最近也是最远的一次。也是她第一次觉得，这份友情可能根本不适合她。她会失去他，因为她克制不了。克制不了她对他的爱。她的内心要爆炸了，如果她待在他身边，她一定会死。晚一点儿，晚一点儿我会好好哭一场，她想，等我一个人躺在床上，而他在墙壁的另一边，我会像一个真正的女主角那样趴在枕头上哭泣。

[1] 原文系法语。

[2] 原文系法语。

[3] 原文系法语。

[4] 原文系法语。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章 Dépaysement**

Et d'es que je t'aperçois

Alors je sens en moi

Mon cœur qui bat

Édith Piaf, « la vie en rose »

虽然他总是嘲笑金妮从穆丽尔姨妈那里继承的过时古板的维多利亚时代装饰，但他们夜晚外出后总会回到她的公寓。与德拉科的公寓相比，她的公寓更舒服，也更有家的感觉，德拉科的公寓更像是第二间办公室，也确实有此用途。他从来不必让任何地方像一个家，什么价格或样式的室内装潢都无法消除这种感觉。

德拉科差不多整晚都举止反常，金妮忍不住越来越害怕她会失去他。今晚让她明白了许多事情。那些窃窃私语，看向她无名指的眼神。芙蓉的暗示。德拉科并没有解除这些误会，不是他故意为之，就是因为他太懒了。尽管他承诺绝不会利用她，她还是害怕。这或许不是他的本意，但是沉默证实了这一点；事实胜于雄辩。他或许会想，让所有人，甚至他的家人，相信他们的关系更加亲密，并不是在利用她。

纳西莎还责怪了他们的短暂离开。“你们很幸运，那些注意到的人都觉得这很甜蜜。”她警告道。“别再这样了。”然后命令他们第二天晚些时候回庄园吃午餐。肯定要做进一步计划。这是金妮最不需要的。

她不知所措。常识让她与他保持距离，但她不知道如何放手。

小狗们像她往常回来时一样，在她的小客厅里跑来跑去。德拉科的家养小精灵蒂皮已经给它们喂食，遛过它们了，但金妮还是给了它们食物。德拉科弯腰抚摸它们，让它们咬他的手指。看到他对他们的宠物表露喜爱，她很难控制对他的愤怒。这是她的致命弱点。该死。

她叹息道：“睡前酒？”

今晚轮到德拉科带走小狗了，但是，经过了夜晚的压力，她想把它们留在这里。或许她能说服他也留下。当然，是纯洁的那种。因为她是一个贪恋惩罚的人。

她每次闭上眼睛，都能感觉到他们紧紧贴在一起，随着微弱的音乐摇摆。德拉科没有吻她。她真的应该找治疗师看看自己有什么毛病。她到底需要多少证据来证明他不想要她？

“你有白兰地吗？”他的声音毫不疲倦。

“我去看看。”她进了厨房。

小狗们开心地叫着；虽然已经过了睡觉时间，但是它们因为德拉科和金妮的归来又重燃了精力，还需要一段时间才能睡觉。她寻找着酒，没有去想德拉科的沉默。

她拿了一瓶干邑白兰地和两只玻璃杯。

德拉科一动不动地坐在她的桌前。一动不动。盯着一本打开的笔记本。

金妮差点把酒瓶和杯子掉到地上。她紧张地笑了起来，甚至把她自己吓了一跳。

“那是我的……”她说，不知道为什么担心他看到她的手稿。毕竟，他帮了她许多忙。“我的书。或者说草稿。”

他没有转身。“我不知道你……把这……”他翻页时，手在颤抖。她就算站在那里，也能看得出来。出了什么问题。她把酒瓶和玻璃杯放在餐桌上，可她不敢继续靠近了。

“我不知道你这么认真。”他又说道，声音听起来很奇怪。“我的老天啊。”他自言自语道。

“德拉科……”

但是他越来越急迫地翻着页。

“这只是一本书。”她说，他的举动令她很不安。

“是吗？”

“什么？”

“这只是一本书？”他急促的声音里有一种她说不清楚的东西。“吉妮维娅，这只是一本书？”

“怎么了？”她谨慎地朝他走了几步。“你的行为很奇怪，德拉科。”

他迅速从桌前站了起来，甚至撞倒了椅子也没有察觉。“这只是一本书？”他又说道。

“你到底在说什么？”她叫道。她颤抖着，因为他的眼神很狂乱，她不明白这种反应。他已经知道她写这本书有一段时间了。

德拉科难以置信地摇了摇头，踱了一会儿步，喃喃自语道：“梅林的胡子，这怎么可能？”

他拿起笔记本递给她，她犹豫要不要接过来时，他不耐烦地晃了晃它。“你得看看这个，金。仔细看看。”

“德拉科，我知道我写了什么。”她说，但还是接了过来。

他停下踱步，凝视着她。“真的吗？因为我……”他紧张地转了转小指上的戒指，那是他从祖父那里继承来的，只在特别场合才会佩戴，因为它会令人想起阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。

金妮皱起了眉头。“你怎么回事？”她防御地抱起胳膊。“这些内容大部分是你跟我一起写的。”

“这不是我写的。”他有些激动地回答。

她低头看了一眼笔记本，翻到了某一页。

“天啊，吉妮维娅，你没注意到吗？”他用手抓着头发。这是他绝对不会做的事。金妮从没见过另一个男人如此重视他的头发。她现在还是坚持这个观点，真奇怪。更奇怪的事，她现在很冷静，而他却坐立不安。

他又问道：“你没发现你把我们两个都写进了你的故事里吗？你的女主角名字有着跟我一样的首字母。吕西安？你没发现吗？”

“什么？”她的声音很低，像纸一样纤薄。她把笔记本掉在地上，又手忙脚乱地把它捡了起来。他目不转睛地盯着她，令她的一举一动都局促不安。她的冷静瞬间荡然无存。

_ 她很容易坠入情网。她不会经常意识到这一点。没有顿悟。只是不疾不徐的燃烧。这样的话，想令其停止，想用她的决心将其抹掉，就更加困难了。别把自己弄得像个傻瓜，玛丽，她说。太多女人为他做过这种事。哪怕你们一起吃饭，一起大笑时，也要表现得冷淡，与众不同。她每天都会这样告诉自己，因为他永远不会爱她……不会像她爱他那样爱她。她坠入情网是全身心地投入。她没有一处不爱他，不管他们有过怎样的过去，她爱那些过去，爱着她认识他的每一天。这样就更难从爱情中脱身了。_

_ 她记得她第一次重遇他的情景，很像她第一次见到他的时候。一个书店，没错。恶毒的言辞，没错。心提到喉咙里，怦怦直跳，没错。“给自己找了个女朋友？”她记得吕西安吼道——女学生玛丽涌起了正义的怒火，在对角巷取笑她小时候喜欢的人，还有成年后的她——在巴黎和她的未婚夫芬利一起——吕西安那天燃尽了La Literati的全部光辉……_

_ 她希望他对她的渴望能超越他这辈子对任何事物的渴望……_

她匆匆浏览着书页。银色眼睛，她一生中最爱的银色眼睛，几乎每一页都有提到。他那悦耳的嗓音，流利的法语，还有她在现实生活中发现受魁北克残留影响所导致的不太正确的口音。初期的敌意和勉强的友谊——可能一千本小说都会这么写。这并不是特殊情况，但是那些对话却是他们独有的；他们的灵魂。去罗马旅行，在巴黎坠入爱河，甚至成为邻居。没有一样不是他们。

甚至是他们在她的公寓里那些酩酊大醉、微醺和清醒的夜晚，一起想出来的幻想。这不仅仅是一种爱好。她将她对现实的希望诉诸笔端。

金妮擦掉了突然涌出的泪水。她怎么没能发现小说中描绘的他们呢？她应该知道，她不能将他们的实质与肉欲的幻想分开。德拉科一定觉得她是一个傻瓜。

这也是窘迫的泪水。他现在知道了她对他的爱和渴望。丢脸是难以避免的了。怎样的否认都救不了她。

天呐，她几乎希望他会嘲笑她，哪怕是为了激怒她。但是，他太在意了。知道他很在意，却又不够在意，真的很糟糕。她想，在他怀里跳舞，意识到他永远也不会爱她，这是她一生中最壮烈而痛苦的时刻。La douleur exquise的极致体现。

金妮坐在了地上。小狗们察觉到不对劲，都爬到她身边，发出无助的呜咽。她心不在焉地拍着它们的脑袋，极力不让自己哭出来。“对不起。”她用颤抖的声音轻声说。

德拉科叹了口气，蹲在她的面前。“为什么？”他问。

“我不知道。”她不敢看他。“我甚至没有意识到我这样做了。”

“你怎么能没发现呢？”他的语气很温柔，其中蕴含着什么。她想知道他的眼神是不是也这样温柔，可她没有勇气去看。她算什么格兰芬多啊。荒谬，这是芙蓉对他们的评价。

她耸了耸肩膀，摇着脑袋。

“这是真的吗？”一种渴望的语调，她以前从未听出来。这给了她希望的火花，令她咽下了骄傲。

金妮考虑了很久，可现在还有什么关系呢？无论结果如何，他们的关系都改变了。“我……对，我……我喜欢你很久了，德拉科。甚至在巴黎的时候就是。”她颤抖地深吸了一口气，几乎像是一声抽泣。“我知道跟西莫在一起是一个错误，因为你令我有了前所未有的感觉。”她一口气地说。“但那就是你。与你有关的一切都……”

“我一直不知道。”他又像是在喃喃自语。“我有时候……曾经希望过。”

“希望过？”她一直盯着慢慢抚摸小狗的手，现在却抬起了头。德拉科比她预想中更近，近得他能看见她眼中的泪光。

他开始帮她擦去泪水，但却停了下来。“梅林啊，金妮，你怎么能不知道？我从来没有隐瞒过对你的感情。”

“你什么都没说过，德拉科。”她辩解道，“从来没有，梅林啊，我一直等你说清楚，或者表露出任何迹象。你从没向我暗示过你对我有超越友谊的感情。”

“没有暗示？”他不可置信地说。“那些调情呢？你以为我在干什么？”

“你和每个人都调情，马尔福。”

“与我跟你的调情不同。”他轻声说，甚至笑了起来。“我不是这个意思。”过了一会儿，他又说道：“看在梅林的份上，韦斯莱，我和你‘共同抚养’了两只小狗。你觉得这是德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福通常会做的事吗？”

金妮翻了个白眼。他这样说时，她觉得自己很蠢。她也很庆幸他们至少在某种程度上又能互相取笑了。哪怕在最严肃的时刻，他们也不会严肃地对待彼此。

德拉科气呼呼的。她从没料到他会有如此不雅的举动。“梅林的胡子啊，你太盲目了，韦斯莱。我约会过的每个女巫……你怎么能不知道？所有人身上都有你的影子。你怎么能没发现呢？红发，但是眼睛颜色不对。有雀斑，但是不会恶狠狠地施咒。总是有不一样的地方，而你……”他用手捧住她的脸。“你……就是你，我不想要其他人。”

金妮将手覆在他的双手上，看着他脸上的表情。

“如果我盲目。”她反驳道，“那你也是。”

又过了许久，德拉科放开了她，让她把小狗放回地上，然后拽着她一起站了起来。“我爱你，吉妮维娅，虽然我不愿承认，可是我早就爱上你了。”他坏笑握住了她的双手。小狗在他们脚边蹦跳了一阵，然后被咖啡桌下的一个玩具吸引了。

金妮露出真心的笑容，然后大笑起来，她突然觉得自己又十六岁了。晕晕乎乎，就是这个词，她想。

“我想把你那本可怜的小说里最下流的事全都做一遍，那可是我们用了很多晚上构思出来的。”

她笑了起来。“或许不全做。”他说。“有些甚至对我来说也太淫荡了，韦斯莱。”

“闭嘴吧，德拉科。”金妮笑着说，但她的心仍然像蜂鸟振翅一样跳得飞快。她松开他的手，捧住他的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。对于一个男人来说，他的嘴唇柔软而丰满，惊讶令他没有做出回应。他显然没料到她会走出第一步，尤其是在他发现了她的秘密之后。她很喜欢她仍然能令他措手不及。这是一种令人陶醉的感觉，这种力量；她所有的不安全感都会消失。她一遍又一遍地吻他，轻轻地啄他的嘴唇，直到德拉科也开始吻她，用舌头滑过她的下唇。

她刚尝到他的味道，就觉得头晕目眩，暂时忘记了呼吸。

今晚的成功和彼此令他们沉醉不已，两个人都没有犹豫。他们多年来一直在犹豫和揣测。她对他的爱和渴望是实实在在的，像电流一样在她的血管里涌动。

他的手从她的手臂一直摸到腰部，然后用手指握住了柔软的臀部。金妮呻吟着，搂住他的胳膊，将他抱得更紧，她的乳房紧紧贴着他的胸膛。在她的所有幻想中，在他们一起编造的故事中，没有比这更好的了。

德拉科自然地亲吻着她。自然。他们之间本该一直如此。“我几年前就应该这样做了。”他的想法和她一样。他沙哑的声音和他的爱抚一样令人颤抖。

“我爱你。”她说，“我爱你，德拉科。”她可以一遍又一遍地说，而绝不感到厌倦。可以自由地说出这句话，太让人上瘾了。

“我知道。”他呻吟着，又亲吻了她，因为他似乎停不下来了。

他们之间原始的能量抹去了他们一直忧心忡忡保持原样的那条无形的线。他的手指伸进她的发丝，解开复杂的发髻时，金妮似乎不记得为什么那条线一开始那么重要了。她曾经想过，如果他们之间有点什么，地球一定会震动。他们的祖先在坟墓里翻身的力量足以引起地震。更重要的是，她将永远失去他。

但是没关系，因为他爱她。他爱她。这句话像咒语一样在她耳边回响。她真不敢相信。

“Dépaysement。”金妮贴着他的喉咙喃喃道，他嘶了一声，困惑地问：“什么？”

德拉科几年前带她去过罗马，出于无聊，想逃离巴黎和工作，而且她从没见过意大利。他们游览了梵蒂冈，像以前的许多人一样，她被西斯廷教堂惊呆了。金妮并不是一个虔诚的人，但是她被这种艺术所蕴含的魔力所打动了。它一直伴随着她。

在罗马西斯廷教堂的天花板上，米开朗基罗捕捉到了创造的火花——上帝出于对创造物的爱意，伸出指尖触碰亚当。创造的行为永垂不朽，恰如赋予生命的力量转化为血肉之躯。它代表着形而上学转变的最高时刻。一种真正的dépaysemen——一种身体和精神状态的改变。

德拉科称其为dépaysemen。

“我的感觉。”她解释道，回想起那一刻，指尖几乎触碰到的感觉。她咬了一下德拉科的肩颈连接处，然后抬起了头。“情绪状态突然改变所导致的迷惑不解。”

“我知道dépaysement是什么意思。”他嘲讽道，深深地吻着她，让她又发出了呻吟。“我在吻你，而你满脑子就是法语词汇？”他沮丧地取笑她。“我一定做错了什么。”

“没有！”她要怎么解释，她总是用法语来想他，因为英语似乎不合适呢？他不是应该已经知道了吗？但是没关系。等他之后埋在她的体内，他会了解和感觉到的，他们的世界会向同一个方向倾斜。

“我知道我们应该理智一些，像成熟的大人一样讨论这些事，然后再进行下一步……”她说，抚摸着他的胸膛。

“对，我们或许应该这样。”德拉科赞同道，但他还是弯下腰，张嘴吻着她的锁骨。

“但是我不想这样。”她喃喃道。“去他的吧。”

金妮觉得他贴着她的胸口笑了起来。他抬头看着她。他的灰眼睛充满渴望，闪闪发亮。她热情地吻着他的嘴唇，然后狡猾一笑，跳起来用双腿缠住了他的腰。他晃了晃。他的勃起诱人地贴在她的屁股下面。她蹭了蹭。

“该死，金妮。”他喘着气说。“我差点把你掉下去。”

“那我们就去床上吧，法国男孩。”

“都听你的，我的漂亮女孩[1]。”

**「完」**

[1] 原文系法语。


End file.
